spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sponge Histeria: The Reality about Bikini Bottom
Sponge Histeria: The Reality about Bikini Bottom is an Adult Comedy/Drama Series premieres in Comedy Central on September 15, 2009. This series features all the original SpongeBob cast as SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Karen, Pearl and Mrs. Puff involved in stories on Bikini Bottom with some adult jokes and mature themes. Episodes 'Season 1:' 1. Pilot The story begins with SpongeBob reading a book in his bedroom when Patrick invites him to a Bigger and Satirical Party at the one of Pearl Friends' House. On the party they realizes a very satirical and adults things who everybody likes after everybody at the party get drunk. Meanwhile Sandy goes with Squidward to the mall for buy a new bed because Pearl broked it days ago, in the mall Sandy had sex with an unknown, and this shoke her all the episode because she promises that she will never had sex until marriage. (TV-MA) (BBFC 15) (Originally 12) Quote: Sandy: Oh my god, I had sex, That Was cool, but when everybody knows this, I would go down. SpongeBob: What the hell! Patrick this is a (bleep) teen party! You pissed me really you (bleep) I'm going kill you! Sandy: Where is Squidward? Oh my god, What the hell is this crap doing here, holy (bleep) I need an emergency pill soon! SpongeBob: Are you (bleep) Crazy? This is the most (bleep) thing that I did on my life! Sandy: (bleep) you, (bleep) jerk. 2. Dried Up Sea Patrick get Patrick Jr a Nice cool in SpongeBob's house and He need a Love Mat to Cool down. Meanwhile SpongeBob Get some Kit of Funs (TV-MA-LVS) (BBFC 12) '''Quote: '''Patrick Jr: You Got to be (Bleep)ed to you to get a Girlfrined! Patrick: No I'm Not! Patrick Jr: This House is (Bleep) Old School! Patrick: Shut Up! 3. Learning Español When SpongeBob is managed to realize the 5 de Mayo Party at the Krusty Krab, He sees who his spanish is very poor, and contracts a Spanish teacher named Mr. Camaron, but the lessons aren't faster as the seeing. Meanwhile Pearl goes to the Bikini Bottom College in a tour for discover how will be her life in 2 years, but Mr. Krabs don't like this idea. (TV-14-DLS) (BBFC 12) '''Quote: '''SpongeBob: Bienvenido... What the hell means this? Is a type of profanity or what? Pearl: BBC, I love that channel!... What? Isn't the BBC a channel?... Oh, that means Bikini Bottom College, Holy crap, I'm so (bleep) stupid! SpongeBob: Shut the (bleep) off! I don't understand any crap that you say! Go (bleep) Yourself!, Vayase a la M*****! Maldito P******! Pearl: I'm tired of this (bleep) tour! I'm Going home! See you Bastards! 4. Bikini Design When SpongeBob and Sandy think about the idea of redesign the SpongeBob's pinnaple, they call Candice Shellson to help them, but Patrick feels jealous, and he creates his own design show. Meanwhile Squidward goes camping with Pearl and Plankton, but the things come worse after Plankton had sex with a girl who owns a coffee bar at the mountains. (TV-MA-LS) (BBFC 15) '''Quote: '''SpongeBob: Oh my (bleep) god, Is Candice Shellson! She's going to renovate my (bleep) house, (bleep) yeah! Squidward: Well, We're here, let's fun! but the rules are these: 1. No sex, even with protection. 2. No steals food. 3. If an (bleep) goes to search fun, I will (bleep) very painful to that bastard. All right? Sandy: Oh my god, this is so... (bleep), What the hell you did here? This is the most (bleep) renovation ever! Go (bleep) Bitch, you're (bleep) me!... and this bastard too! Pearl: You betrayal your wife, that's crap, go away (bleep), Let's (bleep) her again! 4. The Seven Steps of the Orgasm Sandy feels that she's never will be a good mother, and SpongeBob explain her all about babies, since the love, tought the hugs, kisses, sex, pregnancy, wedding and finally motherhood. Meanwhile, Patrick thinks that Lane (His Girlfriend) is pregnant, and everybody in Bikini Bottom planes a baby shower for her. (TV-MA-S) (BBFC 12) '''Quote: '''SpongeBob: Well Sandy, these are the seven steps of the perfect love life... also Orgasm. Patrick: Oh Crap, What the hell I will do, there are 3 ways: Run, Suicide and Accept... Well I don't have money, I Think that I'll choose the correct way.,. Where the hell is my damn Gun? Sandy: This feels like the orgy at Squidward house 3 years ago. Pearl: Why the hell you guys show this freaking crap in the high school, we're bad yet. Category:Spin-Offs